Precise measurements relative to a load being deployed underwater, e.g. vertical displacement from a reference point, are important to the safety, cost, and effectiveness of deploying the load. This is especially true with gauging vertical position relative to an underwater work site at which the load is to be deployed, e.g. a seafloor or an underwater structure.
Systems currently use sensors located at a surface location, e.g. on a vessel, which may induce erroneous feed signals. Moreover, surface systems are adversely affected, e.g. by surface motion, when attempting to safely deploy and/or land heavy loads at an underwater structure from a vessel.
Further, numerous systems providing vertical measurement and feedback are typically complex and costly.